Love, Love, Love
by The Raven Lover
Summary: Ele a amava, não amava? Por mais que Gray Fullbuster tenta-se se convencer que a Mulher Chuva não fizera impacto algum em seu coração, alguma coisa dentro dele dizia o contrário. Mas ele não conseguia amar.


Disclaimer: Personagens são do Hiro Mashimaa. A fan art eu não lembro, mas acho que é da Arya-Aiedail do Deviantart. Espero que gostem. Recomendo ouvir watch?v=Oz720CJ9z_M (Love, Love, Love - Of Monsters & Men) enquanto ler, antes ou depois, é dessa música que a letra vem e a música é ótima!

* * *

O céu estava coberto de nuvens escuras e já começava a garoar, péssimo dia para ficar preso aos seus pensamentos, mas era assim que Gray Fullbuster estava. Sua cabeça não parava de girar em torno da garota mais bonita que já conhecera. Cabelos azuis e olhos azuis escuros tão profundos que pareciam o fundo do mar. Figura curvilínea e quase perfeita, só que ele não a merecia. Ele não merecia ninguém, não podia arriscar perder mais ninguém, não como ele perdeu seus pais, Ur e a pouco tempo, Ultear. Ele não conseguia amar a mais ninguém.

– Gray-sama! – A voz doce de Juvia o chamou naquela manhã na porta da guilda. A garota trazia uma caneca azul escuro com algum líquido fumegante dentro. Gray achou que Mirajane havia feito, mas ele e Juvia pareciam os únicos seres vivos naquele lugar.

– Ohayo, Juvia. – Gray respondeu, nem tão entusiasmado. Juvia lhe deu a caneca, sorrindo.

– A Juvia fez um pouco de chocolate quente, mas já que o Gray-sama chegou, pode ficar. – Ela era extremamente gentil e sorria para ele. Não importava o que fizesse, Juvia sempre cuidava e era gentil com seu Gray-sama, mas ele, muitas vezes não retribuía seus gestos.

Gray recebia discursos e conselhos de Erza sobre isso, mas sua vida amorosa também não era bem sucedida. Mas por mais que não retribuísse sabia que deveria pelo menos cuidar de seu amor, para que alguém não o roubasse, mais do ele já roubou.

_Well maybe I'm a crook_  
_For stealing your heart away  
Yeah maybe I'm a crook  
For not caring for it  
Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person_

_Well baby I know_

Gray tomou seu chocolate em silêncio enquanto Juvia, se apoderando da cozinha onde Mirajane trabalhava, fazia mais para si mesma. Logo mais pessoas iam chegando, Levy, como sempre, era a primeira, a Rata de Livros chegava mais cedo pois gostava de arrumar um espaço onde não fosse atingida pelas cadeiras que voariam minutos mais tarde.

– Ohayo Gray! Ohayo Juvia! – A garota baixinha os cumprimentou e se apoderou de uma mesa no canto, colocando sua pilha de livros lá. Lucy também e chegou logo e Natsu, o cabeça de fósforo chegou junto. O rosado normalmente passava as noites na casa de Lucy, então não era surpresa.

De poucos em poucos, a guilda foi se enchendo. Gray sentou do lado de Cana, que mesmo estando cedo, já bebia.

– Levy falou que você e Juvia já estavam aqui, rolou alguma coisa, hein? – A maga provocou, Gray ignorou e olhou para o lado, notando os mesmos olhos azuis profundos que haviam lhe oferecido chocolate quente mais cedo o encarando. Por algum tempo pode esquecer que Gajeel e Natsu entraram em uma briga, enquanto Levy e Lucy tentassem inutilmente separar os dois, provavelmente em pouco tempo estaria dentro dessa briga, mas por um momento, apreciou os olhos que o encaravam. E algo estranho aconteceu no seu coração, mas não era amor, não podia amar.

_And these fingertips_

_Will never run through your skin_

_And these bright blue eyes_

_Can only meet mine_

_Across a room_

_Filled with people that are_

_Less important than you_

Aquela garota o fizera diferente, estranhamente diferente, mas mesmo assim, Gray não conseguia descobrir o que estava sentindo naquela hora, naquele momento, desde que a conheceu. Mas era bem claro o que havia prometido a si mesmo desde a morte de Ur, não amaria a ninguém por que todos que ele ama, morrem ou se ferem de alguma maneira, seu amor era amaldiçoado e mesmo assim aquela garota que merecia mais continuava a amar Fullbuster de um jeito incompreensível e obsessivo no começo, mas que mais tarde se tornou belo e verdadeiro.

– Ei, está pensando na nossa amiga Mulher Chuva? – Cana continuou a provoca-lo.

– Cala boca ou eu vou furar esse seu barril. – Cana pareceu assustada ao ouvir a ameaça de Gray ao seu precioso barril de cerveja.

Gray estava de mau humor naquele dia e logo que e uma cadeira veio em sua direção, ele pulou para lutar com Natsu e Gajeel. Juvia torceria pelo seu Gray-sama o máximo que pudesse, isso seria até quando Erza apareceria e acabaria com a briga, o que não demorou muito. Natsu, irritado, logo desafiou Erza para um duelo mais tarde. Cana naquela hora começou a fazer apostas, muito dinheiro foi obviamente para Erza.

– Natsu está ferrado. – Muitas sussurravam, mas Gray não apostou em Erza, não apostou em Natsu também. Juvia seguiu os passos de seu amado, não apostou em nenhum dos dois.

* * *

Não demorou muito para que a hora combinada chegasse e todos já se deslocavam para fora do prédio, mas Gray ficou, iria esperar que todos fossem.

– Gray-sama? Você está bem? – Juvia perguntou e Gray olhou para trás.

– Sim Juvia. – Ele respondeu, tentando disfarçar o que lhe afligia

_All 'cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

– Juvia tem achado o Gray-sama mais triste hoje. Ainda não superou a morte da Ultear? – Juvia perguntou tentando não parecer indelicada, mas era impossível que parecesse indelicada.

– Não, não tem nada com a Ultear. – Gray respondeu, querendo mesmo assim falar sobre seus sentimentos, mas nunca fora bom com isso.

– Então, o que foi? – Juvia continuou seu interrogatório, mostrando sua preocupação.

– Juvia, eu... – Gray não conseguia dizer aquelas palavras e quebrar o coração da Mulher Chuva.

_So I think it's best_

_We both forget_

_Before we dwell on it_

Mas naquele momento, o mago de gelo se lembrou de todas as vezes em que acordara com ela o abraçando depois das noites de festa na guilda, onde acabavam adormecendo no próprio chão do local e tudo que ela havia feito para ele.

_The way you held me so tight_

_All through the night_

_'Till it was near morning_

Talvez, agora em seu coração gelado, pudesse habitar o amor, que dentre todas as pessoas, a garota de olhos azuis profundos que trazia a chuva lhe deu.

– Eu acho que posso amar. – Ele sorriu e Juvia deu um sorriso. – Eu acho que eu posso te amar.

* * *

Comentem por favor, adoro ouvir a opinião das pessoas! É o meu primeiro One-Shot, então eu não sei se ficou tão bom ou tão legal assim, mas espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
